El hijo de un Hitman
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Ren Favre es un joven considerado un genio por todos, dedica su tiempo a entrenar o a su trabajo como CEO de las empresas de la familia. El es el hijo del mayor Hitman del mundo y por si no fuera poco tiene todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada. ¿Como influira este personaje en el trama de nuestro anime/manga favorito?
**Hola a todos aqui os traigo esta historia que se me paso por la cabeza.**

 **Se que ya hay bastantes historias de este tipo pero yo pensé en ver como me salia a mi una.**

 **A los que esperan una actualización para mis otras historias:**

 **"La paciencia es una virtud."**

 **Ok, ya para esta semana actualizare al menos una ¿Cuál? No sé, ya vere.**

* * *

Recuerdo que hace años cuando aun era una estudiante mi profesora de religión un día nos pregunto a todos en clase que pensábamos que había después de la muerte, algunos dijeron que nada solo el sueño eterno, otros el paraíso o el infierno, otros la reencarnación... Yo personalmente no lo pensé demasiado, ¡Tenía quince años por el amor de todos los dioses! Pensaba que tendría al menos otros cincuenta años antes de ponerme a pensar en la muerte.

¡Que equivocada estaba!

No tuve ni una década, ahorra a la edad de veinticuatro años mi hora llego. No me lo puedo creer, mi suerte es peor que la de Jiraya con las mujeres. Justamente el día que voy al banco unos bastardos de mierda tenían que atracar justamente el banco en el que me encontraba. La cosa no termina allí, no, los muy idiotas no tenían ni pajolera idea de lo que hacían. Cuando llego la policía ellos entraron en pánico y se pusieron a disparar a diestra y a siniestra sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

¡¿Los muy retrasados mentales no pudieron pensar que en vez de matar a todo ser vivo a su alrededor podían usarnos como rehenes?!

No, claro que no. Al fin y al cabo los idiotas no piensan.

Y así damas y caballeros así acabo mi vida, cuatro disparos y todo se acabo para mí.

O eso pensé.

Recuerdo que todo se volvió escurro entonces... Para mi sorpresa y consternación oí el jaleo a mi alrededor pero no podía abrir los ojos. Oí a alguien gritar ¡Empuje! una y otra vez. Siento deslizarme por una especie de superficie húmeda, resbaladiza y cálida. Entonces hay luz. Alguien me sujeta de los pies y yo empiezo a llorar sin control.

Entonces cuando a través de mi vista borrosa distingo al doctor todo hace clic. E inmediatamente cientos de escalofríos recorren mi cuerpo. Agghh. A-acabo de nacer. ¡Dios que asco! ¡Quiero que alguien me de un puto baño!

El conocimiento y el saber la sensación de (introduzca estremecimientos) haber nacido es más importante para mi que el saber que en realidad no he nacido, no, he renacido. Eso y que al parecer conservo todos los recuerdos de mi vida pasada.

Bueno, ¿quien me puede culpar?. Uno cuando ya llega a la edad de saber de donde vienen los bebes se estremece de solo pensar como llego a este mundo, y yo tuve la desgracia de vivirlo. Las cosas no pueden ponerse mas raras.

"Es un niño." Ok, las cosas si pueden empeorar. Cambio de genero. ¡¿WTF?! Trato de mirar al alrededor para ver si reconozco algo o a alguien. Pero no puedo controlar mi cuerpo. Claro pasaran unos meses hasta que mis músculos se desarollen lo suficiente como para poder controlar mi cuerpo. Según los expertos son seis meses antes de que pueda siquiera sentarme por mi misma o mismo ahorra. Serán unos gloriosos meses ¡JA! Estoy jodido.

Y mis otros sentidos están algo, por decirlo de alguna manera des sincronizados. Acabo de nacer ¡Duh!

* * *

Ser un bebe no esta mal.

Lo único que hago es comer, dormir y cagar.

Lo normal seria que me avergüence cagarme encima o tener que tomar leche materna pero meh. Podrían haberme pasado cosas peores en la vida.

Mi nueva madre es una mujer hermosa de unos 25 años con el pelo azul oscuro y los ojos del mismo color. Raro ¿verdad? En toda mi vida nunca he visto a nadie con el pelo de ese color, que sea natural me refiero. Al parecer esa no era la única rareza por aquí. Yo naturalmente al no ser un bebe normal no actuó como uno, actuó con una inteligencia que ni el mayor genio de todos los tiempos poseía a esta edad. Esto debería de levantar sospechas pero no lo hacen, mi madre solo dijo que me parecía a mi padre. Padre que por cierto en los meses que llevo en esta nueva vida no he visto. Sé que es un hombre muy ocupado y nada más. Bueno mi madre no para de decirme lo mucho que me parezco a él o lo inteligente, guapo, atractivo o fuerte que es.

No me importa mucho porque en mi vida pasada no tuve uno, mi padre era un marine que murió cuando yo tenía seis años. Casi ni lo recuerdo.

A esta mujer tampoco la acepto como mi madre, la única mujer que tiene ese lugar en mi corazón es mi dulce y cariñosa mama, Elena. Esta mujer no es ni sera mi madre, su nombre es Gisele.

Mi abuelo en esta vida es un general del ejercito de Francia, es un hombre muy poco expresivo, estricto y con la mirada endurecida. Se parece a Fukaku Uchiha. Su nombre es Frederik, tiene el mismo color de pelo y ojos que mi madre, se parecen mucho. Mi abuela es la CEO de las Empresas Favre que son una de las mayores potencias del mundo. Sip, mi familia esta forada en dinero. Ella tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos grises, se conserva muy bien para su edad y su nombre es Amelie Favre.

Yo vivo en una gran mansión en algún lugar de Francia.

A decir verdad me estoy acostumbrando muy bien a esta vida. Ayuda que en realidad no haya dejado a nadie importante en mi vida pasada atrás. Mis padres estaban muertos, con la mayoría de mi familia no me hablaba y con los pocos con los que tenía contacto era más bien poco. Tampoco es que tuviera muchos amigos, era una solitaria que se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo estudiando.

Tenía 5 meses cuando vi por primera vez mi reflejo en un espejo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del lugar o más bien mundo en el que me encontraba.

Estaba gateando por uno de los pasillos de la mansión explorando cuando mi abuela me encontró y me cogió en brazos.

"Vamos que ya es hora de cenar pequeño bribón." Me dijo cariñosamente. Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos vi algo colgado de una pared, era un espejo. Yo tenía curiosidad, quería saber como era en esta vida. Mi abuela pareció haberse dado cuenta de mi deseo y se acerco al espejo. Fue entonces cuando lo vi. A él o más bien mi reflejo.

Delante mio en los brazos de una mujer había un bebe con el pelo negro de punta y los ojos azules oscuros, con la cara redonda como todos los bebes de esa edad y unas adorables patillas rizadas.

¡Reborn!

Eso fue lo primero que pensé.

Me quede en estado de shock.

Fin Pov Protagonista.

Pov Normal.

"Ese eres tú, Ren. Esto es un espejo y lo que hace es reflejar." Amelie le explicó la función de los espejo.

Ren mientras tanto salio de shock y se dio cuenta de los ojos azules. Ese no era Reborn, era su reflejo. Era sorprendente, era un Wow.

Él era casi idéntico a Reborn, su personaje favorito de KHR.

Fue entonces cuando la verdad lo golpeo como un bate de béisbol, lo hizo encogerse. Él se parecía a Reborn, las personas con el pelo de extraños colores, los peinados no normales, la locura del mundo que lo rodeaba, las pequeñas piezas de información que hasta ahora no tenían sentido empezaron a encajar como piezas de un puzzle.

Él había renacido en el mundo de un Anime/Manga. De Katekyo Hitman Reborn! para ser más preciso.

Fin Pov Normal.

Pov Ren.

Las cosas parecieron volverse más claras después de esa revelación. Tarde unas semanas pero finalmente averigüe porque me parecía tanto a Reborn, el nombre de mi padre es Renato Sinclair un hitman de renombre mundial. Renato era el antiguo nombre de Reborn.

Reborn es mi padre.

* * *

El tiempo siguió pasando y yo al saber quien es mi padre me di cuenta de que tarde o temprano me acabare involucrando con la mafia. Siendo hijo de mi padre no podía ser un debilucho como Dino o Tsuna cuando eso pasara.

Lo bueno de haber nacido como heredero de una de las mayores empresas del mundo y nieto de un general es que a nadie le extraño mis ganas de empezar mis estudios cuanto antes o querer aprender a defenderme.

A los tres años mi abuelo me asigno un entrenador personal para entrenarme físicamente, otro para enseñarme a usar toda clase de armas, otro para enseñarme estrategia militar, otro para enseñarme a sobrevivir en toda clase de entornos y otro para enseñarme como usar o manipular distintos aparatos electrónicos y a hackear otros dispositivos.

Mi abuela a esa misma edad también me asigno varios profesores para enseñarme, idiomas, las materias básicas de la escuela, como dirigir unas empresas, como manipular a otras personas de forma sutil, clases de etiqueta, etc.

Mi horario estaba lleno las 24/7.

Me sorprendió mucho mis nuevas capacidades cognitivas, eran sencillamente increíbles. Mucho mejores que las de mi vida pasada, y en ella ya se me consideraba alguien muy inteligente. Soy un puro genio. Todo lo que hago me sale bien, todo lo que me enseñan lo aprendo en tiempo récord. Esto en la realidad no pasa, todas mis capacidades son otra prueba de que esto es un mundo de ficción. En la realidad un niño de cuatro años no es más inteligente que un adulto, ni más fuerte que uno, pero en este mundo si.

A los ocho años termine mis estudios a nivel de secundaria y empece con los nivel universitario. A esa misma edad ya era cinturón negro en Karate, Akido y Taekwondo y ya había dominado el uso de varias armas de fuego.

Mi vida personal fuera de mi entrenamiento y estudios era básicamente inexistente. Iba a todas las fiestas a las que como heredero de las Empresas Favre estaba obligado a ir, en esas fiestas tenía a todos maravillados conmigo pero a parte de eso todo mi tiempo estaba dedicado a mis estudios o entrenamiento.

Otra cosa que debéis de saber es que a los cinco años mi abuelo personalmente me enseño acerca de las llamas, que eran, como usarlas, para que servían, etc.

Yo poseo dos tipos de llamas: Cielo y Sol.

Las llamas sol ya esperaba poseer las por quien es mi padre pero las cielo fueron una gran sorpresa. Si hubiese sabido que iba a tener dos tipos de llamas hubiese apostado a que serian sol y nube.

Lo que una sorpresa.

Mi vida cambio radicalmente a los trece años.

Mi madre, mi abuela y mi abuelo murieron, fueron asesinados.

Yo me quede huérfano.

Fui emancipado y puesto al mando de las Empresas Favre.

Fue entonces cuando mi gran aventura comenzó.


End file.
